Certain bowling terms will be first described so that the subject invention and the remarks thereon will be completely clear and understandable. Thus, a bowler picks up his/her ball and positions him/herself on the approach area, which is about four feet wide and sixteen feet long. A foul line is at the end of the approach area and the bowler cannot touch across the foul line during the delivery. Delivery is accomplished when a bowler releases his ball across the foul line.
The area across the foul line is referred to as the lane and that area that a bowler tries to get the ball to roll on in about the first five to sixteen feet is called the target area of the lane. A bowling game consists of ten frames, each with a maximum score of 30. A series consists of three or four games during a normal "League" session. The greater the degree of accuracy achieved in placing the ball and releasing such with a consistent speed, the greater the score, if the bowler has chosen the correct target, line and speed to use.
Some of the more common ways that the bowling delivery can be degraded by distraction or lack of concentration are:
(1) Rushing the approach--That is, walking too fast for the speed of the arm swing, which action causes the ball to arrive at the foul line late in the delivery and usually will mean that the bowler delivers the ball to the left of the target line intended. PA1 (2) Taking one's eyes off the target--to be successful in hitting his/her intended target line with the ball, the bowler's eyes must remain concentrated on the target during the delivery. PA1 (3) Off-balance at the foul line--an off-balance approach and delivery can cause bowlers to so vary their footwork and delivery as to attempt to compensate for the out of balance condition which will effect the path of the ball and the consistency of the delivery. PA1 Douglass, R. S., U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,021, "Optical Device For Golf Instruction," issued Dec. 22, 1953; PA1 Baines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,111, issued Sep. 18, 1979 for "Golfing Glasses;" PA1 Jampolski, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,854, issued Dec. 21, 1971 for "Flexible . . . Lens;" PA1 Taupin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,119, issued Aug. 15, 1978 for "Eye Shades;" PA1 Gilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,022, issued Oct. 6, 1987 for "Visual Occlusion Apparatus . . . ;"and PA1 Peters et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,510, issued Jan. 5, 1993 for "Alignment Glasses."